Cariño, Amor, Pasión, Lujuria
by Cassio
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Cuando dos personas se aman, se lo demuestran de muchas formas diferentes, y una de ellas es en la cama. ¿Ranma y Akane atrevidos? Será mejor comprobarlo...


**E**sto no es para ganar dinero sino para que la gente disfrute, gracias Rumiko.

**Leer estas palabras para entendereste pequeño lemon y no llevarse un chasco**: para los que se vayan a poner a leer, sólo comentarles algunos detalles para situarles algo en la historia y no dejar esto así a la ligera sin ningún tipo de enfoque, porque más bien soy de las que le gusta que haya algún tipo de trama o hilo que mueva a los personajes en lo que hacen. Sin embargo, en este caso no podía explicar la historia completa para esta parte en especial porque es muy larga, así que para que lo entiendan, se supone que este pequeño lemon entra dentro de un argumento mucho más grande que dudo que algún día continúe o termine de escribir. Explico, han de leer el escrito como si Ranma y Akane vivieran a día de hoy, no es una continuación ni del manga ni del anime. Los dos han madurado, echarles unos 23 o 24 años o por el estilo; han cambiando en parte sus personalidades (dado que soy pésima en reflejar las personalidades originales) y son pareja. Sí, han tenido sus altos y sus bajos, han estado separados algún que otro año, pero han vuelto juntos, como siempre. Pues bien, lo que aquí se describe tal y como lo imaginé, era una simple tarde que pasaban juntos y aprovechándola bien, jeje, habrá cosas que sorprendan, que no gusten, escenas bastante subidas de tono y fuera de lo normal, pero creo que para ser el primero no estaba mal, aunque a lo mejor es demasiado largo y sé que podría estar más logrado. Os dejo ya que me enrollo. Ojala lo disfrutéis. Mi consejo… leerlo hasta el final porque creo que vale la pena. Bueno, eso ya me lo diréis, espero.

**Cariño, Amor, Pasión, Lujuria… **

Ranma llegó a su pequeño apartamento vestido de sport: unos pantalones azul marinos que en la parte baja de los mismos tenía cremalleras para poder ser puestos o quitados llevando zapatillas, una camiseta de manga corta gris con un logo y algo escrito en inglés, y una sudadera ancha con capucha de tela fina en un tono azul más claro que los pantalones. Las deportivas blancas que lucía acababan su atuendo informal. Iba con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, tocando en uno de ellos las llaves con las que entraría en casa. Ésta estaba situada en un bloque en el segundo y último piso. La fachada era blanca adornada con hiedra y otras plantas en flor que le daban un toque acogedor. Otras casas adosadas completaban aquella pequeña urbanización que gozaba de piscina propia al aire libre, pero que en aquella época del año aún era temprano para usar.

Subió la escalera exterior por uno de los lados del bloque y anduvo hasta llegar a su puerta, la número nueve. Animado, sacó las llaves y entró. Se quitó la sudadera y la tiró encima de un mueble por allí próximo, haciendo lo mismo con las zapatillas y calcetines, dejándolos en el suelo cerca de la entrada.

-¡Akane?- gritó y preguntó a la vez que iba a la amplia cocina a por una bebida. La abrió y siguió andando por la casa preguntando por su chica.

-¡Akane, ya he llegado!- no hubo respuesta.

El joven continuó buscando en el salón, dormitorios, hasta al final llegar al baño. Vio la puerta un poco entreabierta, se acercó, y entonces la escuchó, estaba tarareando una canción. Tocó dos veces por si acaso, pero la chica tampoco contestó, así que Ranma empujó la puerta de madera para encontrarse con una situación sugerente. Akane estaba en la bañera, tumbada y semicubierta por espuma, con los ojos cerrados y un discman escuchando música. Ranma sonrió y entendió que era lógico que no le contestara con el volumen tan alto, incluso aún no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Él con sumo cuidado se sentó en la tapadera del váter a observarla, apoyó su espalda y se relajó viendo como la chica cantaba y estaba en su salsa.

Pero eso no duró mucho. Akane se pasó una mano por la frente y la cabeza debido al calor que tenía, pero el baño le estaba resultando agradable. Levantó los párpados y el susto llegó al ver a Ranma mirándola fijamente.

-¡Ranma¿Qué haces ahí?- dijo sorprendida y algo alterada.

El agua de la bañera se movió bruscamente con el repentino bote de Akane. Ella se quitó los auriculares, apagó el aparato y lo dejó alejado en el suelo. Ranma seguía con su bebida en la mano y los brazos cruzados.

-Ya he vuelto y como no contestabas pues he preferido observarte- dijo en tono normal y diciéndole con la mirada que lo estaba disfrutado. Acercándose y agachándose para darle un beso en los labios...

–Hola nena- Tras separarse y quedarse él de pie -¿Quieres?- indicó ofreciéndole la lata para que bebiera. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Que susto me has dado- dijo incorporándose para quedar más sentada. La parte superior de sus pechos se hicieron presentes aún cubiertos por la espuma, y sus brazos quedaron estirados a lo largo del recinto de la bañera. –La próxima vez me avisas, pervertido- le dejó caer ella de forma cariñosa, él sonrió. Akane habló de nuevo -¿Qué tal te fue con los chicos?-

-Buah bien, estamos muy animados para el próximo combate, yo creo que ganaremos- comentó él apoyándose en la pared que le dejaba mirando a Akane de frente al lado de la bañera. Le pegó un sorbo al refresco.

-Claro que ganaréis, estando tú...-dijo rascándose la pierna, encogiendo ésta y dejando salir a la superficie la rodilla.

-Esperemos que sí... ¿Y tú la tarde qué? Bien por lo que veo ¿no?- dijo todavía mirándola de arriba abajo aunque no pudiera ver mucho debido a la espuma. Sin embargo, cada vez que ella levantaba sus ojos hacia él, el chico dejaba de hacerlo para no resultar más pervertido de lo que ya era.

-Si, ya ves, relajándome, aunque… puff, tengo todavía que depilarme y no tengo ganas. ¡Qué suerte tenéis los hombres!- dijo aquejada. Ranma rió y tras unos segundos…

-¿Quieres que lo haga yo?- preguntó todavía apoyado, con una mano en la cadera y pegándole el último gran sorbo a la bebida para acabársela echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Cómo!- sonó ella incrédula ante lo que había oído.

-¿Qué si quieres que lo haga yo?- volvió a repetir él dejando la lata encima del lavabo.

-¿Hacer el qué?- preguntó ella para ver si era cierto lo que estaba pensando, mirándole expectante.

-Depilarte. ¿Qué va a ser? Como te estás quejando...- contestó quedando de pie mirándola a los ojos dejándola entender que iba en serio, y a la vez insinuando en su mirada confianza e intimidad por la situación en la que estaban.

Akane se asombró al principio, se regocijó después. Al momento ya le estaba brindando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Vale- habló sensualmente riendo como una Lolita, diciendo con esa única palabra que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. La mirada que le puso también insinuó mucho más de lo que debiera.

"Guauuu. ¡Cómo ha venido hoy mi chico!" pensó, estaba de suerte.

Ranma captó ambos sentidos, la mirada y la respuesta que Akane le dio. Se agachó para remangarse los pantalones hasta la parte superior de las rodillas, para después meter ambas piernas en la bañera. Se sentó al borde saliente de ésta a la altura de los muslos de Akane. Ella le hizo sitio rozándole debajo del agua con parte de su cuerpo, empezando a sentir la emoción de aquellas caricias.

-Bien, vamos allá- dijo él estirando su cuerpo para coger el bote de espuma para afeitar –¿Su pierna señorita?- pidió él.

Akane sinuosamente levantó la extremidad inferior izquierda, que era la más cercana a Ranma. La dobló quedando en un ángulo recto, apoyando su pie en la rodilla del chico para aguantarse. Ella no dejaba de observarle atentamente, a todo él, su perfil, la posición en la que estaba sentado, sin nada detrás en lo que apoyarse.Él cogió el talón de la joven y lo colocó según quería sobre su cuadriceps. Su cuerpo entero estaba ligeramente girado hacia ella, para que la tarea fuera más fácil.

-¿Me pasas la cuchilla?- le indicó con el dedo a su lado –Gracias-

Sujetó la hoja cortante en la boca como si de un cigarrillo se tratase y se echó espuma en la mano, para después con ambas manos untarla en el gemelo y la espinilla de Akane. Luego se enjuagó las manos en el agua. Akane permanecía callada, no queriendo interrumpirle. Estaba quieta, analizándole, disfrutando de aquel masaje que ahora le diera. Él la miró de forma rápida, cogió la cuchilla con una mano sujetando el pie con la otra, y empezó a deslizarla desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla quitando columnas de espuma en cada recorrido. Después de haber hecho unas cuatro hileras, que dejaban suave la parte delantera de la zona que depilada, Akane empezó a conversar.

-No lo haces nada mal- dijo directamente a sus ojos.

-¿Qué esperabas? también me afeito por las mañanas- dijo él sin ningún encanto centrado en lo que hacía.

Se volvió a sembrar de nuevo el silencio entre ellos por unos minutos. Ranma ya había terminado con la parte de delante, así que le indicó a la chica de estirar la pierna al completo para poder hacer la zona que le quedaba detrás. La espuma tapaba mayormente el cuerpo de Akane en la bañera, así que tampoco se vislumbraba ninguna parte especial que pudiera distraer realmente al chico, aunque él lo deseara. Ella obedeció. Ranma continuó el trabajo primero con la mano izquierda, yendo con cuidado, dado que no era su mano buena, y luego con la otra. Su mano derecha la tenía apoyada en la planta del pie de la joven, que lo tenía de forma horizontal.

-Eres increíble- dijo ella mirándole con ganas, profundamente engatusada antes los cuidados de su amante.

-¿Y eso?... bueno, ya lo sé, jeje- en tono algo engreído -Aunque tú también eres una mujer increíble…- le respondió sin dirigirle la vista.

Akane hizo una respiración sonora de una risa que no se emite, con la boca cerrada pensando acerca de lo último que había dicho él: "lo dice por decir," pensó.

-Mmmsss, yo no sé… pero tú tienes todo lo que una mujer pudiera desear- comentó esperando alguna contestación.

-Me conformo con ser lo que a ti te gusta- respondió terminando de depilar esa pantorrilla.

Ella sonrió ligeramente al escuchar eso. Le miró buscando sus ojos. Él, habiendo dejado la cuchilla en su otro cuadriceps, sostenía aún la pierna recta con una mano, y con la otra cogía algo de agua para quitar los restos de espuma que hubiesen quedado.

-Se finí- dijo Ranma dando a entender que había acabado con la primera pierna mirándola por fin a los ojos.

-Espero que hayas dejado mi piel suave…- pronunció Akane de forma melosa todavía con la pierna sujeta por el chico.

-Vamos a comprobarlo- contestó él acercándose despacio para darle un beso con los labios entreabiertos y aspirando al contacto con la mojada piel de la joven.

Lo hizo por la parte externa y superior del tobillo. Akane se estremeció interiormente ante ese gesto. Él la miró de manera intensa intentando apreciar su reacción, pero ese frustró al ver que su inquilina no expresaba ni un ápice de sentimiento. Muy al contrario, le devolvía la misma mirada intensa. En los ojos canela de Akane, Ranma pudo interpretar miles de sensaciones distintas no declinándose por ninguna.

Ella dio el segundo paso. Empezó a doblar el pie acompañado del resto del movimiento con la pierna, deshaciéndose de las manos del chico. La dirigió hacia el pecho de él, comenzando a acariciarle por la parte lateral de sus abdominales y subiendo por sus pectorales, aún con la camiseta puesta, su pie haciendo un camino ascendente. Se hundió un poco más en la bañera al hacer eso, pero sin meter la cabeza debajo de la espuma y el agua. Los dos se observaban sin apartar la mirada, manteniéndose firmes, pareciendo que competían por devorarse con los ojos el uno al otro. Akane llegó a su formado cuello, dejando apoyado el pie hacia fuera, adaptándose ambas zonas curvas, la redondez interior de la planta del pie con la redondez exterior del cuello de él. Ella hizo algo de presión abrazándole con el pie sin llegar a empujarle demasiado, él comenzó de nuevo a besarla, primero por esa zona, y luego por el resto de la pierna, por la cara interior que llevaba hasta la ingle...

No llegó tan abajo, o se tendría que mojar si quería hacerlo. Aún así, bajaba su rostro sujetando con su mano derecha la pierna de ella, y dejando que el pie y la pierna de Akane sobrepasaran su cabeza, quedando ambos colgando por detrás de su hombro. Si Akane sintió hasta que llegara él, que se estaba dando un baño caliente, ahora sentía como ella superaba la temperatura del agua y hervía, intentando controlar su respiración frente a aquellos besos que le empezaban a dar escalofríos placenteros. Ranma ya se había mojado más de la mitad del pantalón con tanta agitación, pero no le dio importancia.

De pronto, ella sacó la otra pierna del agua, la derecha, y apoyó el pie en el hombro izquierdo de él, frenando y empujándole para que se detuviese. La situación se estaba saliendo de control, y por el momento, Akane prefería seguir con los precalentamientos de la depilación, que no lanzarse tan rápido al combate de seducirle estando desnuda. Él paró.

-Aún no has terminado- le recordó ella escondiendo en la bañera la primera pierna y dejando fuera la que faltaba por depilar.

Se lo dijo en un tono afectivo acompañado de una sonrisa traviesa. Ranma la miró fijamente por haberle interrumpido. Se rió un momento negando con la cabeza mirando hacia otro lado y después se puso a embadurnarle la segunda pierna con espuma para afeitársela también.

-¿Vas a querer que te depile algo más?- preguntó él ya empezando a deslizar la cuchilla.

-¡Ehh! No, no… Sólo tenía las piernas por depilar- respondió ella rápido. Se había acobardado ante lo atrevido que era Ranma al preguntarle eso, con la insinuación que ello implicaba dependiendo de la zona del cuerpo. Quien sabía qué cosas podía llegar a hacerle, no quería ni imaginarlo, se dijo mentalmente sonriendo. Él sonrió por la contestación de su chica.

"Jeje, va de listilla jugando conmigo, pero luego se echa atrás si voy a más," pensó él.

-Está bien- dijo Ranma haciendo la parte trasera, el gemelo.

-Sabes, no creo que muchos hombres le hagan esto a sus mujeres, o novias, o lo que sea- pausó un momento y al ver que el chico no decía nada continuó –Es más, nunca creí que nosotros llegaríamos a estar en una situación tan... tan...- no sabía con qué palabra terminar. Él lo hizo.

-¿Íntima?- afirmó en forma de pregunta.

-Si eso, como ahora- finalizó Akane.

-¿Por qué? Ya hemos estado en otras- preguntó sin mirarla.

-Ya, pero no es lo mismo. Yo pensé hasta antes de llegar aquí, a este punto de mi vida, que mi vida precisamente sería muy diferente. Pensé que nos casaríamos como nuestros padres habían acordado y que yo acabaría siendo una ama de casa que obedece a su marido de forma sumisa. Obedecerte a ti… cosa que aborrecía cuando era una chiquilla. En mi futuro contigo, imaginé que tú llevarías el Dojo, teniendo todo el éxito referido a ello, siendo yo sólo una sombra a tu espalda…- habló de largo ella.

Él se quedó pensativo unos segundos, e interrumpiendo un momento la depilación, la miró.

-¿Tú crees que de verdad habríamos acabado así?- preguntó desconcertado. No inició su tarea de nuevo automáticamente, sino que esperó a oír una contestación.

-Supongo que sí, eso si nos hubiéramos acabado casando cuando éramos tan jóvenes- se precipitó ella –Bueno, no sé…- dudó Akane –Tal vez yo me habría revelado o algo así, ya me conoces… Pero te aseguro que ni en un millón de años habríamos estado en la situación en la que estamos ahora… Para nada...- negaba ella con la cabeza.

Ranma continuó afeitando.

–Incluso nuestra vida sexual no sería ni la mitad de buena de lo que lo es ahora- acabó la joven, meciendo en el agua ambas manos mirando hacia abajo. No quería enfrentarle la vista en ese momento de confesión. Él ya le estaba enjuagando la pierna en silencio.

-Podría haber sido así- dijo repentinamente él –pero lo importante es como estamos ahora. Además, el hecho es que a ti te ha gustado que te depilara, y a mi también ¿o no?- le preguntó mirándola.

Ella se había quedado con la mirada perdida, muerta, no le contestó. Ranma no tardó en actuar, tiró de la pierna de Akane haciendo que se sumergiera por completo en el agua y la espuma, que se agitó de manera violenta. La chica salió rápidamente echándose el pelo hacia atrás y quitándose la espuma de la cara. Luego quedó con las manos apoyadas por detrás y las rodillas dobladas saliendo a la superficie, igual que sus pechos.

-¿Pero qué haces baka?- se quejó ella molesta pero sin enfado.

-Jajajajjaja- reía Ranma –Deberías escucharme más a menudo, jajajaj-

Akane contraatacó. Con una mano le echó agua mojándole parte de la camiseta.

-A ver quién se ríe ahora listo- soltó ella con una risita algo contenida viendo la expresión de su chico en el rostro.

Él se sorprendió, pero no hizo nada de vuelta.

-Vale, vale, ya estamos en paz, paso de iniciar una guerra de agua- decía cogiéndose la camiseta mirando hacia abajo la zona empapada.

Ella, por su parte, hizo caso omiso de lo que él le dijera, y le volvió a propinar otro chorro de agua que le mojó hasta parte de la cara. Seguía con su sonrisa traviesa y juguetona. Ranma la miró serio, era verdad que no tenía ganas de iniciar una guerra acuática y se lo dijo.

-En serio Akane, ya vale- con un tono intento de ser serio y duro, pero que se ablandaba al ir dirigido a ella.

Akane captó el mensaje no ya por sus palabras, sino en sus ojos; así que ella también cambió su mirada a una más profunda y también sus intenciones anteriores de la batalla marina las cambió para recuperar lo que se había dejado en el camino. Se empezó a levantar para quedar de rodillas frente a él en la bañera. Se arrastró para acabar con las piernas del chico a cada lado suyo, ondeando ligeramente el agua y quedando sentada sobre sus talones. Ranma también cambió su gesto, se puso alerta ante lo que hacía la chica, viendo la parte superior de su cuerpo desnudo frente a él. La joven dejó la cuchilla a un lado y apoyó sus manos sobre los muslos de él. En un principio no se acercó, simplemente se le quedó mirando, escrutándole y a la vez mordiéndose el labio inferior queriendo que su gesto empezara a excitarle. Ranma lo captó y se propuso lo contrario, no caer tentado ante las insinuaciones de ella, para hacer el juego más emocionante, y ver cuan caliente se ponía el ambiente.

-Ya que no quieres jugar con el agua, veamos si quieres jugar conmigo- susurró Akane de manera tremendamente provocativa alzándose hacia su cuello para comérselo, de momento, con pequeños y superficiales besos dándoselas de vampira. Seguía teniendo apoyadas las manos en sus piernas. En el interior de Ranma se ondeaba libre la bandera roja que indicaba riesgo en un día de oleaje.

"Aquí va a empezar a hacer calor de un momento a otro, vamos a ver si soy capaz de aguantarme," pensó fugazmente.

El joven tenía las manos sobre la bañera, le dolía el trasero de estar sentado en aquella posición que no era la más cómoda, pero para lo que se le venía encima, prefería esperar. Erguido y sin seguirle el juego a su novia, se mantuvo calmado. Akane inició el recorrido hacia su cara, con los ojos cerrados, rozándole y besándole ligeramente. Merodeaba por su mentón, sus mejillas, la comisura de los labios, su nariz… la boca era el único sitio inexplorado; estaba concentrada en lo que hacía queriendo que él la correspondiera. Ranma continuaba igual, impasible aparentemente, sólo aumentó un poco su respiración, pero por lo demás, daba síntomas de no estar sintiendo nada. Akane se cansó de tantear y volvió a su cuello con mucho más ímpetu que antes, besando con más ganas, con más intensidad, con la respiración mucho más agitada, incluso llevó sus manos hasta los gemelos de él, debajo del agua, y se los apretó con energía, acariciando de vez en cuando sus músculos. Ranma ya no podía ocultar tanto que no le gustaba y disimular que no le afectaba. Empezaba a encoger el cuello en las zonas en las que Akane le besaba, mordisqueaba, pegando su rostro al de ella. Eso hizo sonreír a la chica, que subió de nuevo a su rostro haciendo el mismo camino de antes, pero multiplicando por tres las sensaciones que antes le provocara. Ella acercó su cuerpo desnudo, inclinándose hacia él, poniendo sus manos en su trasero y apretándose contra todo su cuerpo, como si se frotara en una pared. Estaba de rodillas, pero totalmente recta, rodeando su cintura e intentando pegarle más a ella si podía. Ranma no había movido sus manos aún, intentaba como podía mantener sus hormonas en sus cabales, cosa que llevaba bastante mal, puesto que cada vez se estaba excitando más y más. Akane sabía como calentarle, ambos conocían perfectamente como poner en funcionamiento al otro, y cada uno, a su manera, empezó su partida. Aún no se habían besado en la boca, hecho que exaltaba más la situación. Así que entre besos de la fiera Akane y suspiros entrecortados del firme Ranma, que pretendía por todos los medios aguantar aquel bombardeo pasional, amoroso, erótico... surgió la embestida verbal por parte de ambos.

-Vamos tigresa, ataca de verdad- dijo él exhalando con fuerza el aire de sus pulmones deseando que ella se lanzara a devorar su boca.

La chica sonrió sin parar de besuquear con devoción. Se separó unos centímetros de la cara del joven, para dirigirse a una de sus mejillas. Ranma sintió un escalofrío estremecedor invadir todo su cuerpo, desde la raíz del pelo hasta la uña del dedo pequeño del pie. Akane le había lamido la mitad de la cara como si de un animal en celo se tratase, con furia, pasión desenfrenada, como si las palabras de él hubieran activado en ella una parte de su personalidad prohibida, escondida.

-Te apuesto que acabas aquí metido conmigo en la bañera- susurró ella en su oreja lamiéndosela también, provocándole cosquillas.

-Lo dudo mucho…- contestó él como pudo con el pulso a mil. Su respiración ya no estaba agitada, sino despotricada a su elección. –Serás tú la que acabe fuera en el suelo con el insaciable…- le respondió refiriéndose a él mismo con lo de "insaciable".

Akane estaba que trinaba por dentro, fuera de sí. Al escuchar esas palabras, se abalanzó a besar con fervor la boca de Ranma. Pero él se alejó evitándola, aún anhelando que ella le destrozara los labios, haciendo que su chica siguiera inclinándose hacia delante. A Akane, que estaba muy acalorada, le estaba excitando mucho más que él se resistiera que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera hacer, porque eso exigía mucho más de ella para que el joven de la trenza cayera rendido a sus pies. Sin embargo, no parecía que iba a tener que hacer mucho más para tenerle, ya que estaba acorralado, entre el suelo o la bañera. Él se echó un poco más hacia atrás sin abrazarla. Cada vez se tenía que alejar con más cuidado si no quería perder ante ella y darse de bruces contra el duro suelo.

-Te vas a caer- le dijo Akane sonriendo triunfal buscando su premio.

-No dejes que ocurra…- le devolvió en repuesta el chico.

La joven insistía en tocar sus labios, intentando alcanzarlos con la lengua primero, pero conseguía invisibles roces. Sus manos cambiaron de posición recorriendo ahora sus abdominales por debajo de su camiseta, dejándole ver que no lo sujetaría si se acababa desplomando hacia atrás. Forzó su cuerpo en un último arranque quedando a milímetros de los labios de su presa, sonriendo por la gloria de cazarlo y cerrando los ojos poco a poco. Ranma seguía resistiéndose, torpe como era, pero poco le quedaba. Tenía dos opciones: dejarse besar por su chica, o caer de espaldas contra el suelo.

El futuro se definió en segundos. El orgullo del joven por el juego le pudo, provocando que empezara a caerse, pero dos movimientos simultáneos evitaron el cercano golpe. Ranma al ver que se caía rodeó con sus piernas las caderas de Akane, apretando fuertemente, si se caía él, lo haría ella también; pero cual fue su asombro al ver que ella le cogía por la espalda amarrándole, y claro está, obteniendo su recompensa. Pero antes de hacerlo...

-Gané- murmuró la joven feliz y sonriendo en la boca del chico.

-Pensé que no me cogerías…- dijo el chico algo asustado, con los ojos abiertos, tragando saliva por la torta que casi se mete.

-Tonto… ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Tú también me habrías cogido si me fuera a caer… siempre lo has hecho…- susurró saboreando y rozando sus labios y su aliento, chocando adrede su nariz con la que tenía enfrente. Ranma giró su cabeza y se hizo el interesante.

-No sé… puede que el verte desnuda en el suelo delante de mí...- no pudo acabar, pues Akane ya estaba disfrutando del correspondido beso, deteniéndose en cada detalle que podía hacer con su lengua en el interior de su boca.

Él la abrazó con ganas contenidas, acariciando toda su espalda, su desnudez empapada, haciéndola suya. No se separaron hasta pasado un buen rato. Ranma tenía sonrojadas las mejillas, igual que ella. Estaba en Babia, desde hacia unos minutos atrás su mundo se había evaporado en Akane, sintiendo todo al cien por cien. Ese beso era la culminación del entretenimiento previo. Poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que el trasero le dolía bastante por estar sentado de esa manera. Le dio un ligero beso a su chica.

-Me duele el culo que no veas¿por qué no continuamos aquí fuera?- en el mismo tono de voz anterior, mirando a Akane a los ojos, buscándolos deseoso. Ella esbozó una sonrisa separándose.

-Anda levanta- le contestó y fue a quitar el tapón de la bañera. Cogió el mango de la ducha para empezar a enjuagarse y salir después. Ranma, una vez fuera, se escurrió los pantalones sin bajarlos del todo, dándose cuenta de cómo todo él se iba enfriando sexualmente segundo tras segundo.

-Ranma, prepárame la toalla- la escuchó mientras se aclaraba el cabello.

Aquello era todo un espectáculo y él no se lo estaba perdiendo, es más, conseguía mantener parte de la excitación encendida por si acaso ocurría algo más. El verla desnuda de esa forma no era más que un privilegio, y uno que le había tocado a él. Obedeció y cuando ella cerró el agua, salió y el chico la envolvió cariñosamente, poniéndole la toalla por encima de los hombros. La besó en un lateral de la cabeza y Akane giró su rostro para besarle en la boca, aunque estuviera dándole la espalda. Ranma la abrazó mientras la besaba. No fue un beso largo pero si uno cargado de ganas de ir a por más. Se miraron enamorados. La joven se empezó a dar la vuelta para poder continuar de forma más fácil y de cara a él. Simultáneamente, se bajó un poco la toalla para enrollársela alrededor de su cuerpo, por encima de sus pechos. Ranma la atrajo con fuerza hacia él, quedando ella presa de su agarre; de milagro le dio tiempo de ajustarse la toalla.

-No me hagas esperar más…- murmuró antes de comenzar a besarla y recorrerla con sus manos, sintiendo su fresco cuerpo bajo la tela. Akane también le besó, pero al terminar y en un inciso, se resistió poniendo sus manos en sus hombros para distanciarse.

-Vale, pero no aquí- y le cogió de la muñeca asombrándole.

Ella tenía tantas ganas como él o más. Salió disparada del cuarto de baño tirando de Ranma rápido y con algo de fuerza, parecía encabritada. Pasando el pasillo a toda velocidad abrió la puerta del dormitorio de ambos con un empujón de su mano libre,y se paró de golpe en el umbral al contemplar el desorden de la habitación.

-Que desastre…- musitó observando. El joven chocó tras ella de improvisto por la parada.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó no sabiendo e irguiéndose para quedarse de pie normal. Apoyó ambas manos en el umbral, una en cada lado, cobijando en parte a la chica.

-Mira esto- le indicó, pero a él no le pareció nada de otro mundo, la casa se desordenaba cada cierto tiempo.

-Que más da…- le susurró a Akane en la oreja desde atrás, y además se dio un pequeño impulso contra ella, juntando su miembro al trasero de la chica. Él, por su parte, ya tenía intenciones de empezar la fiesta. Akane le sintió y abrió los ojos por su perversión, pero al instante sonrió y se relajó.

-No seas guarro…, ni impaciente- le respondió de buena manera, como una profesora reprochando a un niño pequeño. Entró lentamente en el espacio.

-Pero si te encanta- Ranma la siguió habiéndola cogido de la cintura con las manos. Ella no contestó esta vez, se deshizo de él y fue a quitar la ropa que había encima de la cama, para luego dejarla en el suelo.

-Vamos a recoger un poco o al menos mover la mierda de sitio-

El chico entendió y apartó con los pies lo que encontraba a su paso para dejar limpia la zona que rodeaba la cama.

-Pues si que somos cerdos ¿no?- se oyó a Ranma.

-Tú el primero- aquella fue Akane pinchándole, habiendo terminado de mover las prendas de ropa.

-Ya, como si aquí mi amiga fuera la más limpia y pulcra- y se agachó a coger un papel que dejó sobre una mesita.

-Oye, que yo, una santa- toda seria. Sonrió escondiéndose. Él la miró con un gesto incrédulo, aquello era puramente mentira.

-Seguro- y se echó a reír.

Ella también rió, quedándose situada al lado del borde inferior de la cama. Las ventanas estaban abiertas dejando entrar algo de brisa, aunque no mucha luz, ya que estaba anocheciendo. Akane se fijó en Ranma a poca distancia de ella, la miraba fijamente.

-Ven- le llamó para que se acercara, y así obedeció él.

Estaban justo uno enfrente del otro, mirándose, delineándose mutuamente, sin tocarse. La situación había cambiado totalmente. Ella fue quien rompió esa barrera poniendo sus manos en las caderas de él, aproximándose despacio y cerrando los ojos para besarle en la boca. Empezó dándole pequeños pero tiernos besos, que si en un lado de la boca, que si en el otro, en el labio superior, inferior; él aceptaba gustoso y atacó abriendo sus labios para tirar con dulzura de uno de los de Akane, daba igual cual fuera, el de arriba, el de abajo, ella ya se dejaba llevar por el chico. Ranma la acercó con una mano en su cadera y con la otra acariciaba parte de su hombro y brazo izquierdo. De nuevo las respiraciones fueron subiendo de volumen, los besos se sintieron ya con lenguas inquietas, que de vez en cuando, por parte de ambos, dejaban la boca del otro y surcaban otras zonas de la cara, la oreja o el cuello, humedeciendo el camino. Él la abrazó completamente por la espalda y después le tocó el trasero con ambas manos, juntando ambos miembros, hecho que les excitó bastante. Ella no se quedó corta e intensificó el beso atrayéndole con una mano en su nuca. Se veía claro que de un momento a otro iba a hacer falta un poco de oxígeno. Algún que otro jadeo no tardó en llegar por parte de ella. Akane bajó sus manos al borde de la camiseta de él.

-Quítate la camiseta- le dijo respirando con fuerza.

El joven se separó un paso, se subió algo la prenda en la tripa y después subió los brazos por encima de su cabeza yendo por detrás a por la prenda para sacársela. Tardó poco en hacerlo. Ella esperaba ansiosa para sentir su piel junto a la suya. Se volvieron a unir, aunque esta vez la chica se dedicó a probar su pecho, sus pectorales, sus hombros. Él no podía hacer otra cosa que sucumbir ante aquello, tenía que aprovechar. Akane devoraba zona que besaba, se esmeraba en ponerle la piel de gallina a Ranma, pues eso era buena señal. Le tenía cogido por la cintura, rodeándole, un poco encorvada ya que no estaba a la altura de su cara. Él, sin embargo, tenía sus manos en los hombros de ella, apoyadas simplemente, ya que se estaba dando el placer de disfrutar aquello. Akane quiso un poco de lo mismo y subió a su boca a pedírselo.

-Tócame Ranma- entre suspiros.

Su deseo fue concedido, más bien fue como darle al hombre carta blanca para hacer lo que quisiera. Bajó sus manos para tocar sus nalgas, pero esta vez lo hizo por debajo de la toalla, subiéndola ligeramente. También besaba y aspiraba la tersa piel que encontraba en sus hombros y debajo de su barbilla. Ella habló agitada.

-¿Qué posición vamos a practicar hoy?- preguntó echando su cabeza hacia atrás para que el chico tuviera más superficie que recorrer.

Él sonrió por la pregunta, iniciando el camino a sus pechos, que estaban cubiertos por la toalla. Iba a quitársela con la boca cuando se detuvo pensando en algo mejor en respuesta a lo que ella le preguntara, los pechos podían esperar. Continuó besándola sin parar en las partes anteriores, incluso en su cara. Le cogió los brazos haciendo que le abrazara por encima del cuello, ella lo comprendió y lo hizo. Y entonces Ranma la agarró por la cintura y la elevó hasta la cama, haciendo que la joven quedara de pie justo enfrente de él sobre el colchón. Akane se asombró, pero estaba acostumbrada a los imprevistos y más con él. Le miró tiernamente desde su posición altiva, parecía que fuera ella una reina y él su esclavo para servirla, y en parte, estaba ocurriendo algo así. El hombre tenía sus manos en las caderas de ella, agarrándolas con fuerza pero sin llegar a hacer daño, como si fueran una posesión sagrada que estaba profanando. La miró directo a los ojos hacia arriba.

-¿Qué quieres que te haga?- le preguntó sin rodeos. Akane flipaba en colores¿le preguntaba que qué quería que le hiciera? "¡TODO!", pensó ella sin razonar, aunque en su respuesta le dejó la elección a él.

-Lo que quieras…- de forma persuasiva intentando que insinuara ese "TODO". Ranma captó la idea y se dispuso a hacerla realidad.

-Vale, pues relájate- avisó sabiendo que eso era difícil -…esta va a ser una posición diferente- dijo acariciándole el trasero y sonriéndola.

Ella también sonrió preparándose para lo que se avecinaba. El chico tenía su cabeza a la altura del vientre de ella, más o menos en la zona cumbre. Iba a empezar por el tejado yendo a su zona más sensible primeramente, justo en frente de él, pero antes quiso contemplar a su diosa como era debido. Pasándole las manos por todo el cuerpo, hasta los senos, intentando palpar lo máximo, puso los dedos en el enganche donde la toalla se aguantaba para deslizarla tranquilamente hasta el colchón.

Akane quedó desnuda ante él como una escultura en todo su esplendor. La miraba maravillado, como una obra de arte, no llegando a ser vulgar aunque sí con un toque de perversión. La tocó con las manos en la barriga y subió a los ansiados pechos, que más tarde haría suyos con la boca. La acarició con energía en esa zona, agarrándolos, presionándolos, pellizcando sus pezones, veía que ella lo disfrutaba al verle la cara unos palmos más arriba. Entonces se fue directo a besar su ombligo, metiendo su lengua en él, aún con los brazos en alto. Akane se sujetaba en sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio. Ranma decidió ir bajando las manos por la espalda de su querida, deslizando los dedos levemente para provocarle cosquillas en el transcurso, llegando hasta sus riñones y dejándolas ahí. Su cara y sus besos también fueron bajando a la zona tabú en un lento sendero zigzagueante.

Akane, viendo que él se aproximaba a su parte más íntima, se extasiaba por momentos. Ranma, de los besos pasó a los lamidos, a hacer fuerza con la lengua, permitiéndose incluso el lujo de dibujar con su lengua las letras del abecedario "TE AMO" en el monte Venus de ella, entreteniéndose con ello. Ella, por supuesto, ni se enteró, estaba en las nubes y sabía que aquello no era nada en comparación con lo que vendría. Ranma tocó la pierna derecha de Akane por detrás de arriba abajo, la otra la mantenía en su cadera. De pronto, él le levantó la pierna que había recorrido hasta su tobillo, hizo que la doblara en ángulo recto apoyándola en su hombro izquierdo, de manera que el chico tenía mejor visión de la zona que ya conocía de veces anteriores y que en ese momento iba a excitar con sus artes bucales. Ella quedó de pie sobre su pierna izquierda, como un flamenco, en una situación comprometedora en cuanto a mantener el equilibrio se refería y más con lo que Ranma estaba a punto de hacerle, hablando sexualmente claro. Él la miró arriba sujetándola aún por las caderas y la pierna, sus ojos azules reflejando confianza, los de ella calor, emoción, fuego abrasador, estaba algo sofocada por las sensaciones anteriores.

-Si te vas a caer avisas ¿vale?- habló él –y agárrate- terminó. Esperó a ver la respuesta de su novia, que no tardó. Ella asintió con un –mmjjnn- deseosa de que empezara, sujetándose mejor a los hombros del chico. Fue entonces que la excitación de Akane comenzó.

No era la posición más adecuada a lo mejor para realizar lo que estaban haciendo y tampoco en cuanto a comodidad se refería, los dos de pie, teniendo una cama en la que tumbarse… pero ambos probaban maneras nuevas de darse placer, de estimularse, siempre que podían y les apetecía. Otras veces todo era mucho más rápido, sin tanto juego previo, o todo más romántico, más amoroso o simplemente mucho más sencillo, sin tanta complicación. Justamente la escena de hoy tenía un trasfondo bastante carnal y lujurioso, pero era a veces eso lo que les gustaba tanto. Los cambios en su vida sexual hacían que no perdieran la chispa en ese sentido y no se aburrieran. También era evidente que cada uno sabía lo que prefería en cada momento para encenderse y tenían unas cuantas posiciones que eran las que más les deleitaban y que por esa razón practicaban más. Pero hoy no era uno de esos días, se habían enzarzado en una posición que parecía sacada del Kama-sutra y que exigía por parte de ambos algo de concentración si ella no quería desfallecer allí mismo y él, de pie sujetando algo del peso de Akane, no quería cansarse antes de tiempo.

El aire salía de los pulmones de Akane con fuerza y sonoridad. Tenía la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y la mayoría de ese tiempo se mordía los labios o los apretaba para contener más gemidos de los que ya emitía. Intentaba sustituirlos por sonidos del tipo "mmmm...," aunque no lo conseguía del todo. Sus pechos estaban acordes con la situación, firmes y alzados por el acaloramiento que iba en aumento.

Ranma estaba en otra tarea, no en la de disfrutar, pero sí en la de dar placer, lo que le satisfacía igualmente. Con su lengua y sus labios, acompañados del golpeteo indiscutible de su nariz, se había metido de lleno en el lugar clave para provocarle, si podía, un orgasmo a su chica, a la mujer de sus sueños. Se estaba recreando: lamía, surcaba, besaba, succionaba, presionaba, mordía… todo ello siguiendo el compás que ella le marcaba con su cuerpo, sus gestos, su respiración, sus sonidos. Él notaba a medida que la joven se agitaba que se iba poniendo tensa, sobre todo los músculos de sus piernas y la zona pélvica, que a veces intentaban apretujarse sobre él para huir de ese goce, pero que al momento se relajaban para recibir más. Incluso ella misma se encorvaba algo de espalda hacia atrás… todos eran movimientos para soportar aquellas sensaciones que invadían todo su ser. El chico se centró en su clítoris, sabiendo que ahí ganaría la partida de momento.

Eso fue un golpe bajo para Akane, que notó como la pierna con la que se aguantaba empezaba a flojear. Le estaba siendo difícil mantener esa postura y a la vez poder asimilar lo que él le estaba haciendo sentir. Todo se estaba volviendo más rítmico, tanto la intensidad y la constancia de él, como los jadeos, los gemidos y los suspiros de ella. Ranma se dio cuenta de que ella se medio debatía por sostenerse, su pierna decaía, aguantaba de milagro, siendo él quien tuviera que aguantar caso todo el peso de ella. La miró a los ojos y vio lo excitada que estaba, eso significaba que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, perfecto. La chica al ver que él se detenía le miró también para encontrar la causa de su parada.

-¿Vas bien?- le preguntó el todo colorado por el esfuerzo que su faena requería.

Ambos respiraban rápido intentando recuperarse. Akane ni siquiera contestó, se acomodó mejor en él, devolviendo el equilibrio a su pierna estirada para acabar la labor, o mejor dicho, que él la terminara. Se mordió el labio inferior cerrando los ojos y con una mano cogió la cabeza de Ranma y se la dirigió de nuevo a su origen para que continuara.

"No pares, no pares joder. ¡Sigueee!" se decía dentro de ella.

Dejó la mano en su pelo azabache acariciándole al principio, pero después se empezó a evadir. Ranma prosiguió con mucha más energía, para que así ella no perdiera el hilo. Con sus manos la apretó contra sí para profundizar más el tacto, lo que la hizo suspirar sonoramente. Akane obligó a sus cinco sentidos a estar libres de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera percibir placer. Sus jadeos se hicieron más altos, las contracciones de su cuerpo con más fuerza, su pecho se inflaba y vaciaba presuroso, y pequeñas gotas se formaban en zonas de su piel, síntoma de que estaba sudando por el hervidero en el que se había metido…

Y el calor lo inundó todo. Fue una ola que llegó de repente y que se fue de igual manera. El clímax la había azotado en los pocos segundos que duró, pero que la hicieron estremecerse y perder por un momento cualquier control sobre su cuerpo. Ranma también se derritió al ver lo excitada que estaba. El joven apreció como la chica casi desfallecía encima de él por el orgasmo que había tenido, y no era para menos. La sujetó hasta que volviera a recomponerse, mientras le besaba de forma cariñosa la parte interna del muslo que tenía sobre su hombro.

Akane respiraba hondo y fuertemente para recuperarse. Sonreía para sí misma, aquel chico sabía como ponerla a cien y además, a veces lo conseguía de las formas más difíciles e insospechadas. Notó como la besaba y le observó. Retiró la pierna del hombro y se puso de rodillas en la cama a cámara lenta. Le abrazó por la cintura con total amor y le miró a los ojos apoyando su barbilla en la parte superior de sus abdominales.

-Guauuuu… ¿Cómo lo haces mmm?- habló ella con una sonrisa respirando ya normal y dándole después un beso en la tripa. Él sonrió y puso sus manos en la cabeza de la joven, echándole el flequillo y pelo hacia atrás acariciándola repetidas veces, mirándola intensamente.

-Secreto profesional- contestó sonriente él. La abrazó con sus brazos por el cuello y se agachó ligeramente para darle un beso amoroso en la cabeza, sobre el cabello, que olía muy bien, ya que se había lavado en la bañera antes. -¿De verdad ha estado bien?- preguntó Ranma después para saber la opinión de la experiencia. Se volvieron a mirar. Ella apretó su abrazo en su cintura y le respondió.

-Si, de verdad, nada mal… Ya me has visto… - dijo sonrojándose -Aunque pensándolo mejor, la próxima vez lo preferiría tumbada, como siempre, es más cómodo- con un tono acaramelado –…pero el cambio me ha gustado mucho, muy morboso, jiji- terminó besándole de nuevo en el mismo sitio anterior.

Después se soltó y se sentó al borde de la cama, con una pierna a cada lado de él. Ranma seguía de pie frente a ella, intentando intuir los movimientos de ella. Akane le acarició la parte trasera de las piernas sobre los pantalones que llevaba puestos teniendo pegada su frente en la zona del ombligo, y deslizó sus dedos al elástico del pantalón deportivo cogiendo también los boxers. Se detuvo y le miró sonriente.

-Supongo que ahora me toca a mí devolverte el favor ¿no?- dijo Akane de forma totalmente provocativa dándole un lametazo en el vientre y empezando a bajarle las prendas de ropa. Él sin detenerla:

-No… Muy tentador pero no. Y además, no te he hecho un favor, lo he hecho porque quería y con gusto, ya lo sabes…- respondió Ranma sorprendiéndola y haciendo que parara de bajarle nada.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó sin entender. Él se separó un poco y se bajó pantalones y boxers juntos dejándolos en el suelo a la vez que decía.

-Anda, échate hacia atrás y recuéstate bombón- esta última palabra se la dijo mirándola a los ojos y con algo de gracia mientras terminaba de sacar los pies de la ropa.

La joven bajó los párpados más de lo normal sin llegar a cerrarlos del todo, mirándole, induciéndole a que fuera él el que la obligara a recostarse. Ranma, dentro de lo que había no se lo pensó dos veces, eligió acostarse de una vez por todas con ella en lugar de entretenerla con su pajarito. Si de verdad lo deseara en extremo se habría abstenido de hacer nada, pero prefería poseerla.

Ranma fue directo a la cama. Akane seguía sentada con las manos apoyadas detrás esperando, viéndole desnudo en su totalidad. Él se acercó haciendo que se tuviera que arrastrar un poco hacia atrás para dejarle espacio, pero sin llegar a tumbarse del todo. Se inclinó sobre ella apoyando una rodilla y sus manos a cada lado del cuerpo femenino sobre el colchón sobreponiéndose totalmente en tamaño a la chica. La besó repetidas veces en la boca forzándola a tumbarse en la cama.

-¿Tengo que ponerme...?- preguntó él por precaución refiriéndose a un preservativo.

Rogaba que la respuesta fuera negativa. Normalmente no preguntaba, si ella no le decía nada, daba por hecho que habría tomado lo correspondiente para no quedarse embarazada. Pero de vez en cuando la consultaba para cerciorarse, y también para que ella viera que no se lo tomaba a la ligera. Odiaba tener que ponerse un condón, y eso Akane lo sabía, así que intentaba evitárselo. Pero si se daba el caso, al menos prevendrían cualquier situación nefasta que pudiera ocurrir después y de la que se fueran a arrepentir.

-No- contestó ella rápido entendiéndole, besándole a trompicones.

Ranma respiró algo aliviado, sabiendo que se lo pasaría mucho mejor sin látex de por medio, más sensibilidad.

Akane se fue acomodando poco a poco, deslizándose hacia el cabecero para descansar su cabeza sobre una de las almohadas. Iba apoyándose sobre los codos, aún un pelín incorporada para devolverle los besos a su hombre. Él se empezaba a volver loco. Le aplicaba más intensidad y entusiasmo a cada beso, cada roce, cada caricia, cada contacto... nada se hacía en vano, ahora era su turno de cobrar.

Akane se recostó por completo mirándole enamorada, saboreándose los labios con la lengua y dejando los brazos extendidos por encima de su cabeza en la cama en señal de rendición. Aquellos gestos, por pequeños que fueran, eran los que ponían a Ranma a tono para comenzar y continuar si podía de forma más apasionada y salvaje. Se tumbó sobre ella, sobre su preciado cuerpo, y le regaló un buen morreo. Haciendo caminos con su boca fue marcando otras zonas en la piel de Akane: saboreó los finos hombros, se entretuvo con dedicación en su cuello, chupó con mimo uno de sus lóbulos, acarició con gusto su cintura y caderas con una mano… El otro brazo lo usaba para sujetar parte de su peso sobre ella.

Akane le abrazó con sus delgados brazos y le recorrió la espalda de arriba abajo, pellizcando y agarrando su trasero con energía descargando sus ganas de más. Aprovechando que él tenía su cabeza escondida y ocupada en un lado de su cara, entreteniéndose con su oreja y parte de la mejilla, pasó sus brazos por encima de sus amplios hombros y dirigió sus manos a la coleta que ataba su trenza. Entre suspiros y alguna que otra risita provocada por los lamidos que Ranma le daba y encogiendo el cuello pegando su rostro al de él, quitó la goma de su pelo y le fue deshaciendo la trenza despacio, para así después entrelazar sus dedos con cariño en su cabello azabache y acariciarle, masajearle tiernamente.

Ambos cogían aire desesperados cada vez que se despegaban de la piel del otro, como si dependiera de sus vidas mantener el contacto eterno. Ranma susurró motivado en uno de los oídos de la mujer mordiéndole el lóbulo y con la boca entreabierta.

-Adoro hacerte el amor, Akane…- mientras continuaba besando.

Ella… ella no podía hacer más que estremecerse ante comentarios así. Sonreía feliz y complacida con los ojos cerrados. Era correspondida en su amor de una manera increíble, anormal, extraordinaria, más allá de lo posiblemente humano, a otro nivel. Cuando se dio cuenta tiempo atrás de cuánto podía llegar a amarla Ranma y de que formas, vio lo equivocada que había estado respecto a sus convicciones sobre él, y sobre todo, se fijó en que lo más seguro era que él la quisiera mucho más a ella que ella a él, y a veces se sentía culpable por eso, por no amarle tan ciegamente.

-Y yo Ranma, y yo, mmm...- contestó conmovida por las caricias.

Ella también hurgaba en su oreja rozándole con los labios y la lengua, él huía sin ganas de aquello para poder seguir sin detenerse. Akane quiso ponerle ese punto picante que habían tenido durante toda la tarde y volvió a susurrar entre calores segundos más tarde.

-¿Hoy me vas a desmontar machote?- sonriendo.

Se lo decía adrede con perversión y segundas, sabiendo de muchas otras veces que su novio podía llegar a ser un salvaje en la cama, un auténtico animal y destrozarla físicamente, dejarla más que exhausta cuando se lo proponía. Le seguía abrazando ferozmente esperando una respuesta. Él continuaba tocando, proliferando, pecando... Notaba pegado al suyo el cuerpo de Akane debajo, más pequeño, más frágil, más potente en cuanto a insinuación debido a sus curvas… igual de tenso, igual de inquieto, igual de acalorado...

Contestó a su chica llevando el brazo con el que no se aguantaba encima de ella, a su pierna derecha, para tirar de ella y hacer que se doblara quedando en ángulo recto sobre la cama, con la rodilla hacia el techo a un lado de su muslo, y con un empujón presionó su miembro contra ella sin entrar aún en placeres mayores para corroborar lo que le decía a un lado de su cara, no mirándola a los ojos. Eso excitó sobremanera a ambos, pero sobre todo a quien recibía la presión, a Akane.

-Si quieres que te dé caña, te la doy…- siguiéndole el juego y viendo su reacción, que fue un intento contenido de un gemido que acabó encontrando salida en su boca, habló de nuevo aspirando agitado –Me la pones dura Akane, me pones a mil…- terminó respirando sonoramente.

-Aaahhmm- jadeó Akane radiante notando lo verdaderamente erecto que estaba él.

El movimiento anterior había sido peligroso, la cosa se estaba poniendo muy interesante, y el ingrediente de las palabras que se decían era un aliciente devastador para la integridad mental y física de cada uno. Cada sentido que explotaban sumaba miles de sensaciones diferentes difíciles de contener: el tocar, degustar, oler, visualizar, oír a la pareja, era un reto que se ponían cada vez que se entregaban el uno al otro para disfrutar al máximo. Y de todo lo que se podían llegar a susurrar había extremos evidentes, de lo más hermoso y agradable al oído, a lo más guarro y cerdo que se imaginasen (cosa que no empezaron a hacer hasta que mantuvieron más de un año de relación, fue una evolución o 'revolución' en el campo sexual). Todo ese tipo de comentarios eran los que sorprendentemente, les ponía a ambos más cachondos aún.

Ranma como un rayo bajó su torso y su cara con vistas a los pechos tersos y firmes de la joven, no se había olvidado de ellos, nunca. Habría empezado hacía un segundo a presionar sobre ella su aparato genital más frecuentemente para realizar el acto sexual en sí, pero en la actitud que llevaba toda la tarde, se dirigió sobrecalentado a devorar los senos con violencia amorosa. Se estaba aguantado las ganas de ir directamente y penetrarla, socavarla en magnitud física, pero también sabía que cuanto más se contuviera, hasta cierto límite claro, más explosivo, intenso y profundo sería el resultado final.

Akane se movió en general levemente para cambiar la situación en la que había estado aprovechando que el chico se había medio incorporado. La posición del misionero que iban a practicar, no es que la detestara, pero le impedía un movimiento libre o parcial de su cuerpo, estaba bajo el peso de él, a sus órdenes. En esa postura era él quien llevaba las riendas, quien medía la intensidad, el ritmo; él era el dominante y ella la dominada.

Gozaba abiertamente respirando con dificultad de lo que Ranma le practicaba: mordiscos suaves con los dientes en los duros pezones, chupetones, lamidos, succiones, presiones en toda la mama, soplidos en las zonas humedecidas haciéndola sentir escalofríos electrizantes... y eso sólo con la boca. Lo acompañaba de caricias potentes, achuchones con sus manos y el roce indiscutible de su cabello suelto por su piel levantando cosquillas por donde fuera, provocando el delirio pasional y total de ella.

Rogaba interiormente que hoy ella se corriera de la excitación, bueno, que se corrieran los dos, él seguro, porque a veces, no siempre, ella se quedaba en el camino que llevaba al clímax, al orgasmo. Tenían tiempos diferentes para llegar a lo más alto. Normalmente, él lo alcanzaba antes que ella y la fiesta de la penetración se acababa porque él no tenía más que dar hasta que lo volvieran a hacer de nuevo. Si eso ocurría, Ranma usaba alternativas para excitarla que casi siempre resultaban, y así ambos salían ganando. De todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos nunca habían tenido un orgasmo simultáneo, aunque no les preocupaba ni se sentían presionados por ello, al revés, si sucedía mejor que mejor, pero lo que buscaban era obtener a partes iguales el mismo placer. Akane sabía que Ranma ganaba 1-0 a su favor, ya que antes él la había calentado Deseaba que no la dejara de lado ahora para su beneficio personal… No solía hacerlo, casi siempre la tenía en cuenta, pero como hombre que era a veces con saciarse él le bastaba. Alguna vez se habían acostado, él se corrido y después caía profundamente dormido. En otras ocasiones el coito duraba nada, todo era muy rápido y ella acababa diciendo "¿Ya?", debido a que ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de ponerse a tono. Pero eso eran historias de otros días que no tenían nada que ver con la realidad que ahora vivía.

El ambiente estaba más que caldeado, todo estaba listo. Akane se arqueaba emitiendo gemidos con cada bocanada de aire, presionando con sus manos la cabeza del joven sobre sus pechos para aumentar el contacto de emociones, ansiando que él la domara. Ranma se notaba desde hacia ya un rato en su punto álgido y no se entretuvo más. Se levantó de cómo estaba y quedó a cuatro patas sobre ella con los brazos extendidos a cada lado de la chica y las piernas dobladas.

La miró a los ojos, aún con la mala iluminación. El contacto visual le indicaba si la otra persona conectaba con él en ese momento y más allá de lo puramente carnal y material, y eso siempre le sucedía con Akane, hacían conexión con el simple hecho de mirarse. Bajó una de sus fuertes manos buscando la otra rodilla de la joven para levantársela y doblársela igual que la anterior, dejándola abierta de piernas ante él para poder filtrarse en su cuerpo. Indagó nuevamente en la sensual mirada de su novia, sonrojada, igual que él, exhalando ambos con rapidez.

Se disponía a tumbarse sobre ella, tal y como había estado antes, cuando la chica alzó su mano, impidiéndoselo, hacia su largo y algo ondulado cabello. Le pasó un gran mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja debido a que caía libremente por la gravedad hacia abajo tapándole parte del rostro. Él agradeció ese gesto y observó el siguiente. Akane, antes de que él se introdujera en ella, llevó los dedos de esa misma mano a la boca del chico, sintiendo la respiración alterada en ellos. No apartaba su mirada de la de él, le estaba seduciendo tardíamente. Acarició sus labios reteniéndole por unos segundos en esa posición, exaltado. Ranma no tardó en actuar, caricia que notó, dedo que hizo suyo.

Era increíble la confianza que había entre ellos, no se parecía en lo más mínimo al trato que se tenían unos años atrás, y menos en la cama. Él abrió su boca lo suficiente para chupar y saborear los dedos índice y corazón de ella. Akane se regocijó al contacto con su saliva y su lengua, obtuvo lo que quería, y apartó la mano dirigiéndola hacia la nuca del varón para atraerle hacia sí misma. Ranma era un auténtico volcán en erupción. Viendo que ella abría un poco más las piernas se deslizó hasta rozarla y después penetrarla a la vez que la besaba una vez y después le susurraba con descaro:

-Voy a destrozarte cariño- entonó viril. Akane sonrió e interiormente pensó "Espero que así sea."

Si él decía eso podría ser el preludio de una sesión de sexo fantástica, magnífica. Ella le rodeó con sus piernas dejándole avanzar dentro de su cuerpo un poco más y apoyando la parte trasera de sus brazos en la cama, dejó las manos en sus bíceps musculazos. A partir de ahí, abandonó su ser para que él la guiase, intentando sentirle por completo y no dejar que nada la distrajera.

Ranma inició un vaivén lento, suave, un baile templado que iría progresivamente subiendo de temperatura, acelerando y dotando de vida según aumentara su excitación. Akane le seguía contrayendo su cuerpo al compás que él le marcaba. Los viajes de fuera a dentro y de dentro a fuera se repetían cada vez con más velocidad y fuerza, más energía y descontrol. Estaban agotando el oxígeno circundante en cada inhalación de aire que tomaban, jadeos, gemidos, quejidos cargados de goce, sonidos particulares salían de la boca de cada uno, aunque ella los recargaba más aumentándolos de volumen.

Se intentaban besar torpemente de vez en cuando en medio de todo aquello, de aquel monstruoso calor que los envolvía. Sudaban. Para Ranma, el sexo era su deporte favorito, disfrutaba muchísimo más que con las artes marciales, quemaba bastantes calorías, y encima compartía su satisfacción con la persona que más quería… ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Tenían los ojos cerrados sumergidos en el ser que amaban. La cosa marchaba genial, los dos lo sentían y se lo hacían notar al que tenían enfrente. Les gustaba verse disfrutando el uno del otro, saciaba mucho del amor y el cariño que se tenían. Por mucho que jugaran entre ellos y se desafiaran con la palabra u otro gesto, a la hora de la verdad, en momentos como ese, los dos caían rendidos ante el otro, eran débiles frente al afecto que se mostraban.

Ranma, hasta entonces se había mantenido sobre ella apoyando los codos y los antebrazos a cada lado de su chica, con su cara unos momentos sobre la de ella y otras arrimada en una mejilla. Seguía abrasando a la víctima de su lujuria en cada ida, para en la vuelta, en donde ella se "relajaba", empujar otra vez con ardor, fogosidad, pasión...

Akane empezaba a enloquecer, entrando en un mundo divino, pero intentaba mantener ese instante cuanto pudiese, antes de caer al vacío, aún sabiendo que dependía de él. Le abrazó por debajo de sus hombros, rodeando su tórax con arrebato, y adrede, le clavó las uñas con furia en la espalda, símbolo del placer que estaba experimentando. Ranma abrió su boca en señal de queja junto a la oreja de ella sin armar ningún escándalo. En réplica a ese acto felino, le imprimió más brusquedad a la penetración. Mordió con la boca entreabierta, obstinado y con brío, la mandíbula inferior y barbilla de Akane, que estaban alzadas hacia arriba, ya que ella llevaba su cabeza hacia atrás resistiendo aquella marea brava, escapando y buscando desvanecerse en ese orgasmo codiciado. Le acompañaba en el movimiento que él mantenía, mucho más animado y decidido, y eso ya era decir que tenían compenetración.

Ranma se estaba agotando, iba a explotar de un momento a otro. Entonces Akane se preparó. Se abrazó y cogió a él con más fuerza, pasando sus brazos por debajo de sus sobacos y rodeándole hasta tocarle los fornidos hombros con las manos, arrimándose a su cuerpo. Él se acercó más a ella bajando ligeramente sus pectorales y su cabeza. Akane ya no gemía, sino que casi gritaba en cada propulsión que él se daba hacia ella, hecho que al chico excitaba irremediablemente y le hacía entrar finalmente en una locura apabullante de donde siempre esperaba no tener retorno.

Y todo el fuego conseguido se apagó de repente. La atmósfera sentimental y corporal construida se trastocó al escuchar el sonido del teléfono inalámbrico sonar en la mesita de noche a un lado de la cama en donde estaban.

"Riiiinnggg" el primer tono hizo su presencia sacándolos a ambos de su éxtasis particular.

Él pegó un bote por la sorpresa y recuperó el control de lo que hacía, para su pesar. Paró en seco por la interrupción. Akane abrió los ojos de golpe, también sorprendida. Dejó de jadear sonoramente y puso cara de decepción al ver la realidad: estaban a punto de desfogarse, incluso ella misma estaba a punto de tocar techo, pero algo lo tuvo que echar todo por la borda.

-Mierda- dijo Ranma molesto y derrotado a la vez.

Miró a la mujer que teníaentre sus brazos, observando su sofocación, que se recomponía por momentos a cada segundo que pasaba. Ella le miraba comprensiva pero… ¿desilusionada? Él ya estaba por echarse hacia un lado para contestar la llamada cuando el segundo tono sonó. Pero Akane no estaba dispuesta a rendirse, no después de haber hecho tanto y haber llegado tan lejos. Reaccionó poco después de que el teléfono hiciera su aparición en escena. Le abrazó con fuerza con todas sus extremidades, sus piernas que aún le rodeaban y sus brazos que le arropaban haciendo de sus dos cuerpos uno solo, y no le dejó responder a quien quisiera que llamase en ese instante. Le acercó a su cara y abusando de la excitación que todavía tenían encima le habló serenamente turbada.

-Déjalo. Tú sigue, no pares, va…- y le besó amorosamente levantando su cabeza para llegar a sus labios.

Ranma dudó, puede que no consiguieran nada continuando. Aquella parada le había cortado el rollo, era como volver a empezar otra vez. Seguía inmóvil frente a ella, en parte bloqueado por lo que debería de haber pasado y lo que se suponía que debía hacer ahora. El aparato electrónico dio otro tercer tono. Ella le motivó apretando sus caderas contra él y moviendo sus brazos para rodearle el cuello por encima de sus hombros. Le abrazó otra vez a la vez que le susurraba y besaba delicadamente.

-Vamos Ranma, cariño…- se miraban a los ojos –…céntrate en nosotros…- le medio rogó recuperando el pulso normal –Ya llamarán después si es importante- y esperó a ver si se reactivaba.

Por fin él dio muestras de reanudar lo que habían dejado tan ardientemente excitante. La besó intensamente y volvió a empezar el vaivén entrando y saliendo de Akane pesadamente, necesitaba encontrar el compás que habían conseguido antes. El teléfono siguió sonando un par de tonos más, pero con la diferencia de que fue ignorado por la pareja. Todo pasó en pocos segundos. Ella se auto premió mentalmente por haber conseguido que su chico continuara la tarea.

Viendo que por sus venas las oleadas de sangre hirviendo venían y se iban de nuevo, sonrió y cerró los ojos retomando los jadeos y gemidos "Eso es, siii, mmm..." pensó. Él quiso olvidarse de todo y volver a entrar en ese estado de desvarío que le llegaba cuando se aproximaba a los espasmos que le llevaban al clímax. Aumentó intensidad, fuerza y rapidez siendo constante en cada impulso. Los latidos de sus corazones volvían a desbordarse, yendo directos a la arritmia cardiovascular. En poco tiempo habían recuperado el ritmo y dinamismo anterior.

Ranma se cansó de aguantarse sobre ella con los antebrazos y dejó caer totalmente su peso sobre ella. Llevó sus manos a las caderas de la joven apretándola contra sí en cada penetración para profundizar más en ella. Ocultando su rostro con los ojos cerrados a un lado de la cara de Akane, respiraba forzado jadeando por el esfuerzo. Akane seguía abrazada a su cuello botando con él, provocando que la cama hiciera ruido con cada empuje.

Le faltaba poco para correrse, y por eso, dirigió sus sudorosas manos hacia la parte superior de la cama, metiéndolas debajo de la almohada y se agarró en el borde del colchón para hacer fuerza con su cuerpo sobre la mujer, tiraba del colchón para darse mayor impulso. En ese momento ella estaba sometida a su total autoridad y dominación, Ranma se había convertido en una bestia sexual descontrolada, la estaba cabalgando... Aunque eso sí, de momento no la hacía daño, sabía que en cuanto hubiera cualquier síntoma de dolor o queja ella se lo diría y él pararía o se amoldaría a otra situación. Así es que continuó en el mismo estilo salvaje. Akane colaboró estando a un paso de perder la cordura y casi gritando de nuevo en sus gemidos, contrajo con determinación su vagina sobre su miembro, estrujándolo y comprimiéndolo dentro de ella repetidas veces. Sabía que eso le derretía, que era superior a él y que le volvía loco, por eso le complaciá. Él no pudo ocultar el placer de esa sensación, le provocó un "boom" de adrenalina sexual, una crisis de sensibilidad interna que no dejó ni un átomo de su gran cuerpo sin estremecer. Ranma entró en trance.

-Ahh, ahhh, ahhh...- gemía ella cada vez más rápido –No pares. ¡Ahh¡Ahh¡Sigue, sigue!- hablando entrecortada.

Ambos perdieron el rumbo. Akane se agarró fuertemente a él apretando su abrazo e inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba, despegada de la almohada tocando la mejilla ardiente de él. Su temperatura corporal era elevadísima, más que la de su compañero. Estaba en un bocata Ranma-cama sin válvulas de escape, él, al menos, tenía la parte de atrás aireada. Estaba tensa y los calambres de goce que recorrían su cuerpo en cada subida la estaban machacando físicamente. Aumentaron hasta llevarla al clímax, al punto álgido por segunda vez aquella tarde, pero esta vez, el efecto del orgasmo fue aniquilador, se evadió completamente de allí. Él no tardó mucho más, poco después de que su chica se fundiera con él, reventó de gusto y eyaculó.

El colapso mutuo los dejó hechos polvo durante unos instantes. Se destensaron relajándose después de la actividad realizada. Ella soltó su agarre en piernas y brazos y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada después de su explosión. Ahora, semejante a él, respiraba irregularmente intentando recuperar la sensatez. Ambos estaban callados, disfrutando de esos minutos posteriores que siempre tenían para sí mismos aunque estuvieran juntos. Akane interiormente gritaba de satisfacción y alegría, menudo viajecito le había hecho hacer Ranma. Eufórica apartó sus brazos sobre la almohada, distendida, complacida, sonriente. Él se medio incorporó y se movió dejándose caer a un lado de ella, mirando al techo, tumbado, poniendo una mano tras la cabeza y la otra sobre el abdomen. También estaba contento. Había conseguido desahogarse de plenitud junto a ella, estaba hecho un semental, y eso le enorgullecía enormemente como hombre que era. En ese momento, simplemente era feliz. Akane, tras unos largos minutos de sosiego personal, se recostó de lado hacia él doblando levemente las piernas y aguantándose la cabeza con un brazo. Sonriente y con ojos persuasivos le miró. Sin darle rodeos habló decidida.

-Quiero repetir- Deseaba volver a sentir lo de hacía unos minutos otra vez, era arrollador, aunque la dejara exhausta.

Esperó su respuesta. Dudaba que él se negase a la propuesta, muchas veces era él mismo quien quería darle toda la noche una y otra vez pareciendo incansable.

-Jaja- rió él ante aquellas palabras, confirmaban que había estado increíble. Ella se arrimó a él pegando su cuerpo pero quedando en la misma posición. Con la mano que le sobraba le acarició insinuante el pectoral cercano.

-¡Dios¡Mi hombre! Has estado genial, quiero más…-

Le hizo contacto visual y al momento le empezó a besar suavemente en el mismo lugar que acariciaba apoyando parte de su peso sobre él, poniendo encima de la pierna del joven la suya propia para semiabrazarle. Ranma sonrió y bajó la mano que tenía detrás de la cabeza para abrazarla dejando su mano en el hombro opuesto de ella. Le contestó recordando la interrupción que habían tenido a mitad de la función.

-Y habría estado mejor si no hubiera sido por el puto teléfono- algo molesto. La mujer sonrió.

-No lo dudo- dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándole.

Akane seguía flotando en una nube, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas pareciendo que hubiese bebido, pero el sexo, al parecer, como a mucha gente, le provocaba la misma reacción en esa parte de la cara. Ansiaba más, quería que dejasen las palabras para pasar a la acción de nuevo.

-Pero la próxima vez no te detengas…- dándole un beso seductor en el pecho mullendo los labios –olvídate de lo demás, haz de nosotros una burbuja, como aquella vez que mandaste el móvil a tomar viento. ¿Te acuerdas? Nos interrumpió igual que hoy pero no le diste importancia... Ufff… Aquella tarde sí que fue espectacular, creía que me iba a dar un infarto de lo inspirado que estabas...- terminó riendo maliciosamente recordando aquella otra sesión de sexo que tuvieron.

-Que exagerada eres- respondió Ranma observándola por lo que había dicho del "infarto", y pensando en lo que él acababa de decir –Bueno, aunque la verdad es que te di caña por un tubo… no aguantaste mucho…- corrigiendo lo anterior y medio metiendo la pata con lo último.

-¿Qué!- gritó sorprendida ella por ese comentario –Al menos aguanté más de lo que lo haces tú otras veces guapo- puso cara de ofendida parando de besar y acariciar.

-Vamos Akane, no mientas, sabes que tengo razón- dijo él vacilón para picarla sin darle mucha importancia a las palabras de la chica aún sabiendo que en el fondo tenían algo de razón.

Le encantaba enfrentarla en cosas triviales, cosas que carecían de valor, porque hacían saltar en Akane la chispa del contraataque, de la rivalidad y la idea de defender aquello en lo que ella creía o pensaba. Le miró de forma acusadora sin decir nada, iba a abrir la boca, le iba a contestar a aquello, iba a responder que era él el mentiroso, pero la desviaba de su objetivo en ese momento, así que prefirió callar. Con toda la calma del mundo se puso sobre él, rozándole meticulosamente hasta quedar cara a cara. Sus pechos quedaron presos con los pectorales del varón. Ranma retiró su mano de su tripa y la puso en la cadera de ella sin ninguna intención, sólo respondiendo al movimiento que la mujer había hecho, la otra la tenía situada por la zona de su hombro.

-¿Qué pasa¿La guerrera se ha rendido?- dijo él en el mismo tono anterior provocándola a escasos centímetros de su boca.

-Sabes, no voy a discutir contigo por una tontería así- mirándole a sus azules ojos, aunque ya no los percibía tan bien, la habitación se había oscurecido bastante en cuanto a iluminación, faltaba poco para que cayera la noche.

-¿Ahhh no?- preguntó haciéndose el tonto y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos en la zona lumbar de Akane, dejándolas reposadas.

-No- respondió la chica entretenida.

Desplazaba parte del flequillo que Ranma tenía sobre la frente y los ojos, también acariciándole la frente y las sienes. Él la miraba tierno, dócil. Las caricias de ella eran bendiciones, le quería y cuidaba un montón y él no cambiaría eso por nada del mundo, por nada. Akane dejó sus manos sobre los fuertes hombros y bajó a besarle pausadamente, todo parecía ralentizarse. Le rozaba con los labios despacio, con los ojos cerrados, lo alternaba con pequeños y fugaces besitos en distintas partes de su boca, labio superior, inferior, incluso alguno cayó en su nariz. Parecía que hubiese domado a la fiera que se resistía. Ranma se dejaba mimar, dejó los ojos semiabiertos, viéndola enamorado. Sentía como su novia iba profundizando en su piel, ya no sólo besaba superficialmente, sino que le mordía los labios. Él empezó a corresponder de la misma forma, suave y con tranquilidad, encajando sus labios con los de ella, haciendo una escalera de labios, alternando uno de ella y otro de él. Akane comenzó a tantear con su lengua lentamente, deseando que el chico la dejase entrar en su boca. El joven dio movimiento a sus manos, contorneó sus caderas con los dedos e hizo lo mismo con su cintura para luego acariciar su espalda.

-Mmmm...- murmuraba ella, aventurándose en su boca.

Inició un beso con lengua bastante pasional e intenso. Ranma notaba que ella quería entrar en juego de nuevo, se propuso repetir y a por eso iba, aunque fuera con paso lento y seguro. Bocas mezcladas, cuerpos entrelazados, gastaban tiempo, ella para ir calentando el entorno otra vez y él para buscar la forma de escapar, necesitaba recuperarse. Akane se separó yendo a su cuello para marcarlo, después subió a su oreja. Para estar más cómoda se deslizó corporalmente con un pequeño empujón hacia arriba, se frotó con su cuerpo, dado que él era un poco más alto que ella. También subió sus senos, al menos ahora estaba mejor situada para devorarle. Él de vez en cuando también la besaba o hacía algún gesto, pero la verdad era que se estaba dejando seducir. La tenía abrazada sin corresponder mucho ahora, sólo disfrutando de lo que ella le hacia. Akane paró un momento, estaba alterándose poco a poco, se podría decir que aún le quedaban restos de la excitación anterior. Le besó y mordió la mejilla cariñosamente y más tarde le susurró de forma cachonda:

-¿Me vas a montar otra vez fiera?- le mordió el lóbulo como hiciera anteriormente él, lanzando al aire una risa que encerraba muchas cosas, insinuante. Viendo que él no decía nada continuó hablando -¿O prefieres que te monte yo esta vez?- dándole a entender que le sometería a lo que ella quisiera.

-Jejem… Bueno- dijo Ranma remolón accediendo –…pero antes deja que me recupere un poco… Digo yo que querrás sexo de calidad¿me equivoco?- sonriendo y mirándola pícaramente, observando el gesto que dibujaba en su rostro, una media sonrisa apenas ya apreciable sin la luz del día. Ella se acercó y le rozó los labios, respirando sobre ellos tiernamente cuando él volvió a hablar de nuevo susurrado en la boca de la mujer. -Mejor con la luz encendida ¿no? Me gustaría contemplar a mi sargento- continuando la broma.

-Jajam- rió ella por la idea. Se estiró hacia el lado izquierdo para prender la lámpara de la mesita de noche. Una vez lo hubo hecho se incorporó dejando las rodillas dobladas a cada lado de él, estaba erguida y sentada sobre su zona sensible, a horcajadas, con las manos en los pezones del chico, apoyada, mirándole a los ojos divertida -¿Mejor así mi prisionero?- dijo de forma traviesa. Notaba como el joven recorría con los ojos su curvado y bien proporcionado cuerpo, posando al final su vista en sus ojos color tierra.

-Si, mucho mejor...- respondió asintiendo con una vaga sonrisa y un tono de deleite, pasando a la vez las manos por los muslos femeninos.

Se miraban a los ojos, coqueteando en silencio. Era una postura en la que él se excitaba muchísimo ya que en su campo visual podía ver perfectamente a Akane, enteramente, a toda ella. La joven se perfiló los labios con la lengua insinuándole a su novio un "te voy a comer vivo". La verdad es que ante los ojos de Ranma ella estaba muy sexy, demasiado tal vez, con el pelo algo alborotado, el flequillo cayéndole juguetonamente sobre los ojos, y mechones del cabello por las mejillas, y su cuerpo desnudo, que por si solo ya le encantaba, era adicto a él. Ranma subió sus secas manos hasta las de ella sobre su propio pecho y las acarició aún mirándola. Akane notaba su respirar, como subían con quietud sus pectorales, llenando y vaciando su capacidad pulmonar. Bajó para darle un jugoso beso. Debido a eso él notó como los senos de su amante chocaban contra el dorso de sus manos, siendo un roce muy placentero. En esa bajada, la joven movió aposta sus caderas sobre él, sobre su parte íntima, para a partir de ahí irlo haciendo una vez detrás de otra, simulando que lo hacían. Lo hacía con el propósito de encenderlos a ambos, para volver a practicar el coito. Seguía también besándole enardecida, siendo cálida en cada contacto.

Pero Ranma estaba algo lejos de responder a esos movimientos, insinuaciones, indirectas que mandaba a su cuerpo. De momento, la dejaría disfrutar de él para auto complacerse ella sola. Y así pasaron un par de minutos, Akane ahogando a Ranma en sus hambrientos labios, respirando sobre su rostro irregularmente. Si se estaba alterando era porque el joven le correspondía igual de decidido y ansioso. También iba y venía con sus caderas rozando ambos sexos, disfrutando ella y él sintiendo su propio apogeo de sensaciones, que se acumulaban en su chica. Él la acarició el cabello aún húmedo y perfumando con una mano, la otra se amoldaba en la cintura de la joven con ternura, siguiendo el ritmo de ella. Akane fue parando poco a poco, se empezó a volver pasiva, detuvo sus besos y se quedó con los brazos encima de la cama apoyados, sujetando su peso sobre él, pero pegado a su masculino cuerpo. Dejó su cabeza a un lado de la de Ranma, tocando ligeramente su pómulo, mirando la tela que cubría la almohada, cerró los ojos. El joven aspiró relajado y regocijado por lo bien que se sentía con ella.

-Hueles genial…- comentó embelesado girando un poco su rostro hacia ella. La melena negro azulada de Akane hacía una barrera entre ellos, que fue rápidamente apartada. Ranma, como hiciera ella antes con él, le recogió los mechones por detrás de la oreja, haciendo el gesto varias veces para que no quedaran pelos sueltos por su sedosa cara. La chica le besó superficialmente la mejilla.

-Menos mal, porque si después de haberme bañado no huelo bien…- y le sonrió.

-A ver cuando te vuelves a bañar conmigo, que hace mil que no lo hacemos…- dijo Ranma pareciendo ofendido entrando en una conversación.

-¿El qué¿Bañarnos juntos o hacerlo en la bañera?- preguntó Akane traviesa dándole doble sentido a las palabras de él. El joven la apretó más contra sí en su abrazo, acercándola, como diciendo "no juegues conmigo niña mala."

-Las dos cosas…- elevó su cabeza de la almohada para besarla. Fue primero hacia el labio superior, pero Akane directamente introdujo su lengua en la boca del chico no dándole tiempo a que se entretuviera. Él descendió despacio no dejando de besar y cuando encontró el hueco suficiente susurró adrede –Es que me tienes un poco abandonado…- sabiendo que aquello no era verdad.

-Mentiroso- contestó ella en tono normal, irguiéndose y quedando de nuevo sentada en la posición anterior –Sabes que eso no es cierto- alzó su trasero y apoyando sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Ranma , en torno a sus abdominales y su tórax, desdobló sus piernas una por una dejándolas estiradas tal y como las tenía él. Se volvió a tumbar sobre el joven intentando igualar el nivel al que tenían las caderas, dejando sus piernas en la cama en la zona interior de las de él. Ranma no tardó en rodearlas con las suyas propias envolviendo a Akane en su piel.

-Bueno, pero si que es verdad que ya no te duchas ni bañas tanto conmigo como antes- acomodando a su novia en él y masajeando sutilmente su espalda.

-Vamos Ranma, pero no será porque te tenga abandonado, será porque tenemos menos tiempo. Además, la última vez la bañera quedó hecha un asco- le reprochó.

-Eso son excusas… Y si la bañera quedó como quedó fue porque tal chica que yo me sé empezó una guerra de agua si mal no recuerdo- siguió Ranma. Akane sonrió aceptando esa acusación y con los dedos de una mano comenzó a acariciarle la cara, a hacer caminos por sus mejillas, su nariz, su barbilla, su frente…

-Valeee, pues si quieres esta semana lo hacemos, pero porque te has portado bien ahora ehhh, semental- quiso aclarar aún con una sonrisa, dando a entender que si el revolcón sexual no hubiera sido de la categoría de increíble, que lo de la bañera habría que pensárselo. Ranma giró de repente hacia la mesita de la derecha quedando de medio lado apoyada ahora sobre ella. Akane acabó tumbada sobre el colchón con una pierna de Ranma sobre ella y con parte de su pecho cubriéndola. Abrió un poco los ojos por el inesperado cambio, pero al momento estaba riéndose a carcajadas.

-¿Cómo que portado bien?- y le empezó a hacer cosquillas allí donde sabía que las tenía, también besándola abrasadoramente en el cuello, con ganas y ejerciendo algo de fuerza sobre ella, ganándola.

-¡Ranma!- gritaba ella entre risas que no podía evitar, no parando de moverse bajo la masa del cuerpo que la cubría -¡Déjame!- Intentó escapar para irse al borde de la cama, pero Ranma no se lo permitió, ni siquiera alejarse. Akane no paraba de decirle que se detuviera, que no fuera malo. La situación llegó a tal punto que ella le tiró del pelo azabache y no le soltó hasta que se calmó.

-Eso está mejor- sonó Akane una vez que se miraban, respirando agitados, todavía con la mano en su cabeza, aguantándole. Deshizo la tensión en el cabello de él, que tampoco había sido tanta, sólo la necesaria para que la dejara de atacar con las cosquillas. Y la mirada continuó, convirtiéndose en una de aquellas profundas en las que se lo expresaban todo. Akane acarició su cabeza ahora de forma maternal, con cariño y le aproximó a ella, como si hubiera decidido atraerle para besarle, pero paró a medio camino. Los ojos de ambos no buscaban otra dirección, ni otro sentido, sólo derretirse en las retinas del otro. Akane habló en su mente, "Te quiero", y pensó en decírselo, sabía que era un buen momento. Se habían relajado y estaban cómodamente juntos, desnudos, sobre el colchón, abrazados, hablando, jugando, divirtiéndose, estando con el otro. Sin embargo, esas palabras nunca se oyeron. Imaginó erróneamente que ese 'te quiero' podría estar fuera de lugar porque haría el momento demasiado sensible, delicado, demasiado azucarado después de toda la juerga que se habían montado. Ranma no varió tanto sus pensamientos en comparación a los de ella: la deseaba, la quería, la adoraba, la amaba… Estaba sumamente encaprichado con Akane como si la hubiera conocido de unas semanas atrás. El hombre llevaba tatuado en su cuerpo, en su aura, en su mirada, que ella y sólo ella era su obsesión y prioridad. El caso era que si no le estaba diciendo que la quería en ese instante era porque estaba tan a gusto mirándola y perdido en sus ojos acaramelados que se olvidaba. Akane fue quien rompió aquel silencio tan amoroso a falta de palabras.

-¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que lo hicimos?- preguntó aún devolviéndole la intensa observación que se daban. Él cambió sus facciones como saliendo de una ensoñación.

-¿Cómo?- dijo agachándose levemente a la vez que pegaba su brazo más alejado al de ella, rozándole con un vaivén de la mano el hombro.

-¿Qué si recuerdas nuestra primera vez?- volvió a repetir en un tono agradable. Él ya había roto de hacía unos segundos la conexión visual. Miró hacia un lado como haciendo esfuerzos por recordar, arrugando la frente. Akane no se lo podía creer, en su rostro no apareció desilusión, pero si asombro.

-¿No me digas que no te acuerdas?- bufó en su resoplido sobre su chico –Pero si alguna vez más lo hemos comentado…- terminó esperando a ver la contestación que le daba. Ranma estaba resultando ser creíble.

-Pero es que lo hemos hecho tantas veces cari…- la miró mientras por su cabeza se representaban miles de imágenes de ella y él acostándose, en un lugar, en otro, en una postura, en otra, había muchas diferentes y que le gustaban, que le excitaban de sólo recordarlas. Pero por nada del mundo se olvidaba de cómo perdió la virginidad, ni tampoco de con quien lo hizo.

-Que fuerte que te hayas olvidado…- dijo Akane algo seca mirando hacia abajo, ignorándole por un momento. No estaba enfadada, en realidad, aquello no le afectaba mucho, lo importante era el ahora, el estar con él. El que se acordara o no, no era motivo de discusión, así que le quitó importancia –Bueno, da igual- y posó una de sus pequeñas manos sobre su fornido hombro.

Ranma, que ya había visto la cara de su amante, intervino algo ofendido porque le creyera así, que de verdad pensara que él no se acordaba.

-¿Pero cómo me voy a olvidar Akane? Pero si hasta me acuerdo de cómo te pusiste y lo que dijiste…- e imitando voz de chica empezó a recitar lo no olvidado –'Ranma, que a mi eso no me cabe, que me vas a hacer daño'- y volviendo a su tono de voz –y sólo me había desnudado delante tuya, todavía no habíamos hecho nada, ni siquiera te había rozado aquí con mi amigo- haciendo un gesto hacia abajo que indicaba su miembro, mirándola medio riendo incrédulo por su reacción. Akane, nada más oírle, ya estaba esbozando una gran y hermosa sonrisa. Sí que se acordaba, pensó. Se rió más al recordar como se puso, los nervios de aquella primera vez, y se sonrojó avergonzada de su pasada actuación adolescente.

-La verdad es que la primera vez estaba muy nerviosa por todo, para mí el sexo había sido siempre algo ignorado- dijo Akane con las mejillas ardientes, mirando a Ranma mientras le hablaba.

-¡Hasta que llegué yo! Jejejeje- en plan gracioso, se echó a reír de nuevo, dándole un leve beso a su posesión en los labios. Ella, después de distanciarse, arrugó un poco sus facciones.

-Ya claro…-dejó escapar mirando por un lado de sus ojos y hablando como si estuviera sola, adrede –Menos mal que tus palabras me calmaron… Fuimos demasiado silenciosos en nuestra primera vez¿no te parece?- pensando y recordando.

-Sí, ahora que lo dices, creo que hasta nos pasamos y todo de silenciosos… Ahora la cosa ha cambiado, armamos mucho follón…- Ranma veía a Akane inmersa en sus recuerdos. Se acercó a ella agachándose encima de su cuerpo con su torso y su cabeza –Y… ¿Qué fue lo que te dije?- preguntó bajando la voz. La chica le observó a poco espacio de ella, la tenía acorralada en él, mirándola escrutadoramente.

-Nada sin importancia- sonriendo tímidamente acariciando la nuca del hombre con una mano y teniendo la otra sobre su hombro.

-¿Sin importancia y te acuerdas de ello?- estaban muy cerca, él sólo tenía que bajar un poco para rozar su boca. Akane, mirándole primero y luego desviando su cara hacia un lado contestó susurrando.

-Me dijiste que me querías- Volvió a mirar sus ojos oceáno para ver su rostro, la expresión que pondría. Ranma la miró intensamente, sin equivocación, dándole a las palabras que ella había pronunciado su veracidad, que la quería. El joven se mantuvo en silencio, queriendo intrigar a Akane. Ella no sabía que pensar, quería que Ranma le dijese de nuevo y en ese mismo instante que la quería, deseaba oír un "te quiero" de la voz de él. No se pudo aguantar ni tampoco esperar, y dando un apretón a su abrazo pidió lo que su apetito emocional quería saciar.

-Dime que me quieres…- con voz pausada y llena de afecto, con un fondo difuminado de ruego y súplica.

-Tú primero- contestó él habiendo formado una pequeña sonrisa divertida. Akane sucumbió a su mandato y obedeció sin queja, obtendría lo que quería aunque fuera al modo de su novio.

-Te quiero- mirándole directamente a los ojos, cargando esas palabras de cariño, ternura, amor… Lo pronunció segura y sin vacilación, sintiéndolo dentro sí. Ranma la hacía vibrar y por eso le era tan fácil expresárselo sin problemas. La chica esperó a que él le contestase de la misma forma, pero el chico sólo seguía descubriéndola en esa mirada que le ofrecía de total apego, entusiasmo y seducción. Akane estaba muy enamorada de él, lo sabía y lo sentía de igual forma, y el que ella de lo dijera de esa manera lo desarmaba.

-Ahora tú- recordó ella esperando, mirándose ambos. El joven dejó pasar unos segundos antes de responder.

-Sabes de sobra que no necesito decírtelo, ya lo sabes, o es que no notas que te…- y paró de hablar acordándose de que no le quería dar el gusto a ella, que la haría sufrir un poco.

-¿Qué me quieres?- inquirió Akane con ojos audaces y entendedores de la situación.

-Sí, eso, justo, mucho más que antes claro- contestó jugando, riendo y asintiendo.

-Pero entonces no me lo vas decir ¿no?- continuó ella queriendo llegar al final del tonto juego, cambiando su semblante. Sabía que Ranma se estaba entreteniendo, que lo hacía para enrabietarla, pero aquello en parte la mosqueaba.

-No Akane, no- lo dijo muy normal, aún sabiendo que a su chica le molestaba que no la correspondiera con las mismas palabras que ella le había brindado. Vio la cara que puso, como rebufó en frente de él y como evitó mirarle, pero Ranma siguió hablando, le encantaba picarla –Además, he aprendido a hacerte el amor no sólo en la cama si no que casi de cualquier manera y en casi cualquier situación, y eso espero que sí que lo hayas notado o al menos sentido- la joven prestó atención al nuevo y enigmático mensaje –Te hago el amor al cogerte de la mano, al pasear juntos, al hablar contigo, al sonreírte, al acariciarte, al rozarte, al estar en la misma habitación aún separados, te hago el amor con la mirada- Ranma apreció el aturdido y a la vez fascinado gesto de Akane, la estaba impresionando -y eso, creo que nadie más es capaz de hacértelo- Akane estaba muda, no sabía que decir, asimilando y traduciendo el significado de todo aquello. Ranma la amaba en secreto, en los detalles que para muchos carecían de importancia. Sus pómulos se volvieron a tornar del color de las cerezas y su cuerpo fue testigo del cosquilleo que se siente cuando te dicen algo hermoso y digno de escuchar.

Ranma evaluó a su chica, a la mujer a la que había encandilado con sus palabras. Como vio que no reaccionaba la hizo partícipe.

-Akane, para mí es muy gratificante el…- dejó de hablar para que lo hiciera ella, le hizo un gesto para que pronunciara la palabra correspondiente, tardó en responder pero lo hizo.

-¿El quererme?- dijo cuestionando insegura. Ranma vio que le seguía y que encima acertaba casi de pleno.

-Lo mismo pero con la A…- haciéndola pensar, se estaba divirtiendo viendo a Akane seguirle el rollo, ponía expresiones angelicales combinadas con la duda y la incertidumbre.

-¿Amarme?- soltó ella de la misma manera, esperando que esta vez fuese la respuesta correcta.

-Sí, eso… Como se nota que eres mi chica…- se arremolinó sobre ella, yendo hacia su cuello para besarla tentadamente, provocándola a ella sensaciones que iban camino de las cosquillas. Akane encogió el cuello riendo, resistiéndose. Y cuando Ranma se distanció para volver a hablar:

-Pues eso, que lo que has dicho es muy gratificante para mí- mostrando una bella y sincera sonrisa a su novia. Akane no sabía si tirarse a abrazarle como nunca o simplemente hacerse la indiferente para ver si él le decía ese "te quiero". Pero el joven habló sin dejarla actuar.

-Al menos ahora tengo esa habilidad- dijo como si nada observándola y el teléfono volvió a sonar, tal y como lo había hecho cuando ambos estaban acostándose.

"Ringgg" y al primer tono Akane preguntó:

-¿Qué habilidad?- con la cara en un interrogante.

-La de amarte y hacerte el amor donde y cuando yo quiero- respondió el hombre arrastrándose después por encima de ella, rozando sus cuerpos desnudos, para llegar hasta el otro lado de la cama y coger el aparato inalámbrico. La chica se quedó un poco a cuadros, tendría que haberle abrazado, pensó. Ranma contestó a la llamada habiéndose sentado en el borde de la cama. Fue diciendo monosílabos un rato. Akane quedó tendida de repente. Su chico se había llevado el calor que la protegía. Le miró, estaba de espaldas a ella, algo encorvado hacia delante, apoyado sobre sus muslos, con el cabello negro suelto algo ondeado por llevar siempre la trenza, sujetaba el teléfono con su mano derecha. Ella también se levantó, dudaba que después de tanto parón reiniciaran algo de sexo, así que saliendo por el borde inferior de la cama, se puso de pie y de uno de los muebles cogió su vestido pijama, cómodo, ligero, sedoso, de tirantes y corto, por la altura de sus muslos en un color azul marino, le quedaba muy sexy, Ranma ya se lo había dicho alguna vez. También se puso unas bragas que sacó del cajón, aunque pensó en que debería de ducharse de nuevo, la actividad sexual no es que la hubiera dejado precisamente limpia. Ranma la observó mientras hablaba, la siguió con la mirada, viendo como se le escapaba su presa, aquella que había subyugado y cautivado. Apartando el auricular y tapando la parte baja del mismo con la otra mano, se dirigió a su novia:

-Akane, es Kiato, dice que si nos queremos pasar por su casa. Por lo visto ha montado una pequeña fiesta a último momento ¿Te apetece ir?- dijo rápido para no dejar al interlocutor y amigo esperando mucho tiempo. Akane percibió en Ranma las ganas de asistir, así que asintió:

-Si tú quieres, por mí está bien- Tras eso encendió la luz grande del dormitorio y comenzó a ordenar un poco la ropa que habían amontonado al principio de la tarde. Ranma volvió a su llamada y confirmó la invitación, para al final colgar.

-¿Fue quien llamó antes cuando estábamos…?- le miró de manera cómplice para recordarle cuando los interrumpieron y lo que estaban haciendo, aunque él agregó rudamente.

-¿Follando?- cuestionó basto poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella. La joven cambió su cara amorosa a una de conformismo cuando le escuchó Ranma podía ser a veces tan romántico y otras tan realista quitándole la chispa al momento que había creado, pero así era él, y no le cambiaría por nada del mundo. Él continuó hablando –…sí, creo que sí, pero no le he dicho nada… Habrá que decirle esta noche que llame a otras horas, que las tardes en esta casa suelen estar ocupadas…- y rió por las insinuaciones. Aproximándose todavía desnudo como había estado todo el ocaso de sol a la mujer con la que hacía realidad sus sueños, tanto mundanos como eróticos, estando por detrás de ella, la besó en la zona de sus cervicales, deslizando sin querer el tirante del vestido que la chica se había puesto hacía un momento.

-¿Me voy a duchar vale?- comentó separándose.

-Vale- respondió Akane doblando una camiseta. Ranma, mientras se iba, recordó una de las conversaciones.

-¿Quieres venirte?- sugiriéndola que se fuera con él. Ella sonrió por la proposición, pero mirándole como si fuera una profesora le rechazó.

-Otro día ninfómano…- sonriendo contenta, viendo como se iba, contemplando inconscientemente la parte trasera de su cuerpo. Sabía desde hacía bastantes años que Ranma se encontraba comodísimo yendo por casa desnudo, pero en casa, y sin cosas o personas que pudieran sorprender.

-Anda que no te lo pasarías bien conmigo… Me debes una ehhhh…- dijo él antes de cruzar el umbral. Pasaron unos largos segundos en los que el alrededor de Akane se quedó en silencio, y de nuevo le volvió a escuchar.

-¡AKANE!- le oyó gritar desde donde estuviera, ya fuera el baño o el pasillo.

-¿Qué!- alzó ella la voz para que la escuchara. Estaba metiendo la ropa que había doblado en los armarios, alternándose entre el de ella y el de él.

-¡TE QUIERO!- fue lo primero. A Akane se le volcó el corazón nada más escucharle y esbozó una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, se lo había dicho –…¡Y MUCHO!- añadió él en la lejanía. Ella volvió a sonreír, cada vez con más ganas –…¡INFINITO!- agregó por último. Akane no se resistió, al acabar de colocar las prendas salió disparada de la habitación en dirección al baño para encontrar al culpable que derramaba tanto amor en el aire. Le encontró cogiendo el mango de la bañera para ponerlo en la zona superior en la que se sujetaba, aunque no le dio tiempo porque ella apareció.

-¿Y me lo dices ahora Saotome?- preguntó Akane en tono grave y seductor apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y mirada fruncida, totalmente felina, eso le encantaba a Ranma. Él, como la persona más tranquila del mundo posicionó el mango riendo abiertamente. Volvió a salir de la amplia bañera y abriendo los grifos para escoger la temperatura del agua con la que se ducharía habló dándole la espalda.

-Como sabía que sólo querías que te dijera esas dos palabras… como te conozco…- sonriéndose más de la pura verdad. Se irguió dejando correr el agua en forma de ducha y no para un baño, atrajo las cortinas del otro lado y las extendió casi hasta cerrar el lateral de la bañera, impidiendo que el agua se saliera fuera. Dándose la vuelta para encararla, se la encontró perfilándole con ansias, con deseo, pero a la vez distante.

-Mejor tarde que nunca- sonó con voz apaciguada con una cara de niño bueno, siendo agradable. Empezó a mirar el cuerpo femenino comprobando sus curvas, aunque estuviera delante de ella, verificando las carnes que antes había hecho suyas, siendo preciso y minucioso en la mirada que daba. Cuando inyectó su azul cobalto en los ojos arenosos de Akane interpretó bien, ella le estaba llamando a voces silenciadas, pero la joven no lo quiso reconocer.

-Tienes un morro…- dijo sin remedio cambiando su postura, poniendo sus manos en su cintura y soltando un resoplido. La estaba poniendo nerviosa el cómo la miraba, supo que había sido un error el ir a verle. Tenía muchas ganas de lanzarse a él y comérselo, era tan guapo, y estaba tan bueno, y encima la seguía conquistando sin necesidad, pero se reprimía todo aquello, tenían que arreglarse para ir a casa de Kiato. Ranma rió de manera extraña, levantó una ceja levemente penetrando ahora con la mirada a Akane. Levantó la mano y mostró un tres con sus dedos hacia ella, luego la dejó caer. La joven frunció su rostro, no entendió de primeras.

-Dos- dijo él siguiendo la cuenta atrás. La chica dio un pasó en dirección opuesta a su hombre, él de momento no hacía nada, parecía más bien una estatua.

-Uno- sonó la varonil voz nuevamente. Dejando pasar apenas tiempo gritó tensándose enteramente y yendo a por ella -¡Cero!- Y fue a por ella sin inhibición alguna. Ella, para cuando se quiso dar cuenta del propósito y darse la vuelta para correr, estaba ya en sus garras. Rió estrepitosamente cuando Ranma la agarró por la cintura. La besó de forma melosa por la nuca y parte del cuello, la apretó para afianzarla.

-Mía- susurró en su oreja –Y mira que te he avisado…- en el mismo tono abrasador.

Ella se rindió, sería inútil querer escapar, Ranma era mucho más fuerte, rápido y tozudo. Pero sorprendiéndola, dejó de ejercer fuerza a su alrededor, se quedó a su lado pero sin estar pegados. Akane se dio la vuelta para mirarle, era rara aquella actitud, pensó que la quería para él y ahora la soltaba. En cuanto se situó de frente a él su condena cayó como un rayo, el joven se tiró a besarla enardecido, lleno de pasión, en llamas, cogiéndola por las caderas metiéndolos a ambos hacia dentro, en el cuarto de baño. Había sido una trampa, dedujo tarde ella sucumbiendo a los besos y las caricias feroces de sus manos. Respondía de la misma forma. Ranma ganaba, había ganado desde el principio, se sintió en éxtasis por la repentina subida de adrenalina. Akane reflexionaba a veces si Ranma se tomaba los asaltos sexuales y subidas de tono como desafíos de artes marciales, como luchas que debía vencer, parecía incluso que se planeaba lo que haría, y el caso es que si así lo hacía, lograba su objetivo de pleno. Ella respiró a contratiempo mientras él la empezaba a devorar. Consiguió separarlos a ambos de golpe, hecho que dejó a Ranma con las manos vacías. Se miraron y Akane pudo notar la atracción y ganas de él. Su hombrecito quería enzarzarse otra vez en los pecados de su libido, quería infringir una vez más su precioso y divino cuerpo.

-¡Mira Romeo, los ataques de lujuria para otro momento!- respirando entrecortada, recuperándose falsamente ante la osadía de su hombre. Él ya sólo pensó en convencer.

-Vamos Akane…- y se acercó para cogerla de una mano para ir tirando de ella hacia la bañera, mirada en súplica. Quería hacerla suya fuese como fuese habiendo ya abusado en la tarde –Va, va, métete conmigo, va cariño…- y la pegó a él mientras ella se dejara. Volvió a hacer uso de sus besos para encenderla y llevarla con él al camino de la perdición.

-Ranma noo…- intentaba ella decir cada vez que encontraba hueco entre los labios de su depredador.

-Que te quiero Akane, y te quiero ahora, porfaaa, que estoy a tono… Vamos, entrégate a mí…- murmuró lo suficientemente audible y creíble para que la chica dejara de oponerse. Reaccionó cediendo ante el que la pervertía. Abrazó el robusto cuerpo y se dio rienda suelta para disfrutar los placeres reales e interiores que colmaban por salir y ser expresados. Al verla zambullirse en él, Ranma redujo su tensión y halagándola imperceptiblemente, la fue susurrando complicidades y cosas que la hacían reír, volviéndose esclavo de nuevo buscando complacerla a cada segundo. Terminaron juntos en la bañera, bajo el agua de la ducha, ella mojándose las prendas tempranamente y él obteniendo su objetivo. Apoyada Akane contra la pared bajo merced de su gran compañero, recibía besos deslizantes en agua de la boca entreabierta de Ranma. Sin poderse evitar, comenzó otra excitante melodía de sonidos no permitidos.

-Te amo- se le oyó susurrar a Ranma subiendo de merodear los senos de su víctima en una cascada inversa de caricias y besos mullidos en piel y tela. Akane, que le escuchó, dejando que la experimentara sólo como él sabía hacerlo contestó dándole una tarea:

-Vale, pero cierra la cortina que no quiero tener que limpiar esto después…- entre suspiros, pero con la clara idea de que impediría que el baño se convirtiera en una piscina. Ranma obedeció, pero maldijo interiormente no entender a su mujer, ahora que le decía que la amaba no le hacía ni caso… Pero así era la persona con quien compartía su vida y de quien estaba eternamente enamorado, su Akane.

Y terminando como empezaron aquella tarde, en el cuarto de baño, Ranma y Akane repitieron su propia aventura sexual, dotándola de cariño, amor, pasión, lujuria… convirtiéndola en otra bomba de relojería.

**FIN**

--

Bueno, pues aquí está el lemon que hace tanto escribí y que tanto intenté currarme. Primera cosa que publico, ya me podríais decir qué os ha parecido¿demasiado perfecta la trama, que no se pelean ni nada¿demasiado salido¿os ha gustado o no, es lo único que me interesa saber, y cosas a corregir claro, que soy novatilla. Emm, dedico este escrito a mi queridísima amiga ANDRAIA, que me ha ayudado mucho y que me parece una escritora excepcional, por favor, ponte las pilas de una vez. ¡Abrazos y hasta la próxima!


End file.
